Miss Jackson
by Lavenderlash
Summary: Deucalion was the leader. Kali was the intimidator. Ennis was strong and silent. Ethan and Aiden became one. Carmen was the trickster. When she and the twins are sent to Beacon Hills High School to recruit the true alpha Scott McCall, it seems she will have to return to her old ways to get just what she wants -and what she wants isn't the true alpha; It's his little banshee Lydia.
1. Prologue

❝_Cʟɪᴍʙɪɴ' ᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴅᴏᴏʀ,_  
_ᴅɪᴅɴ'ᴛ ʟᴇᴀᴠᴇ ᴀ ᴍᴀʀᴋ,_  
_ɴᴏ ᴏɴᴇ ᴋɴᴏᴡs ɪᴛ's ʏᴏᴜ ᴍ̶ɪ̶s̶s̶ ̶ᴊ̶ᴀ̶ᴄ̶ᴋ̶s̶ᴏ̶ɴ̶,_  
_ғᴏᴜɴᴅ ᴀɴᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴠɪᴄᴛɪᴍ,_  
_ʙᴜᴛ ɴᴏ ᴏɴᴇ's ɢᴏɴɴᴀ ғɪɴᴅ uosʞɔɐɾ ssᴉɯ_❞

Deucalion was the leader. Kali was the intimidator. Ennis was strong and silent. Ethan and Aiden became one. Carmen was the trickster. Carmen killed her pack without the slightest hint of regret, nor the slightest bit of evidence that could lead back to her, and when she became an alpha, her shining red eyes that switched over to ice blue became her favorite thing about herself - besides her conniving and manipulating ways. When she and the twins are sent to Beacon Hills High School to recruit the true alpha Scott McCall, it seems she will have to return to her old ways to get just what she wants - and what she wants isn't the true alpha;

It's his little banshee, Lydia Martin.

❝_ʜᴇʏ,_  
_Wʜᴇʀᴇ ᴡɪʟʟ ʏᴏᴜ ʙᴇ ᴡᴀᴋɪɴɢ ᴜᴘ ᴛᴏᴍᴏʀʀᴏᴡ ᴍᴏʀɴɪɴɢ?_  
_Oʜ, Oᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴅᴏᴏʀ,_  
_Gᴏᴅᴅᴀᴍɴ, B̶ᴜ̶ᴛ̶ ̶I̶ ̶ʟ̶ᴏ̶ᴠ̶ᴇ̶ ̶ʜ̶ᴇ̶ʀ̶ ̶ᴀ̶ɴ̶ʏ̶ᴡ̶ᴀ̶ʏ̶._❞


	2. Competition

**001\. Competition**

* * *

** "H**ow could you let him out of your grasp?!"

A deep, guttural roar echoed throughout the bank, causing shivers up her spine as she lifted her head, tilting it the slightest bit to look out from behind the wall, almost like a child hiding from her parents after breaking an expensive vase. Her widening eyes watched as the alpha - not her boss alpha, but Ennis - produced his claws and held them up to the twins, his red eyes glaring at the two who had barely managed to bring the blonde boy back. It was strange to hear Ennis's voice, as he was usually the strong and silent type who didn't bother to use his voice to bring fear.

Ethan - or Aiden, she could not tell when she was this groggy - growled back at Ennis, while the other twin limped forward, bringing his hand up to his brother and pushing him back before they began to attack each other. She was vaguely aware of the sound of feet slapping against the hard floor, with nails making the slightest scraping noise, and she was just in time to look up and see Kali staring down at her, a small smirk growing on her face.

"Rise and shine, little alpha."

She smirked at the nickname, sleepily pushing her platinum blonde hair out of her face before mumbling a 'fuck' under her breath. Kali, hearing her, stifled a laugh before looking around the corner. Her small smile deteriorated quickly as she saw the argument happening, her eyes flashing red for a split second before she stepped back. "Deucalion won't be happy."

"From what I've heard," the blonde mumbled, pushing herself up with her arms, "the twins were electrocuted by that one woman."

Kali sneered at this, "We'll find her. If we can't find the kid from Hale's pack, we can find her."

"Always so aggressive," the blonde smirked, "you couldn't even let me get a.. _taste_ of the blonde girl."

"I didn't think that the boy was your _type,_" seeing her outstretched hand, Kali grabbed it and pulled the girl up from her sitting position with unnecessary force, "considering how you pick your prey, Carmen."

Carmen's eyes flashed as her smirk widened, and she pushed her hair back once more, silently damning the over-grown mane. The two women looked back around the corner to see that the arguement had been finished, with the twins pushing past Ennis in an aggrivated manner. Ethan and Aiden rushed toward the blonde, grabbing both of her arms and pulling her along with them. She let out a yelp at their strength, struggling to rid herself from their grasp.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She growled. The twins ignored her, their angered demeanor changing to one of mischievousness as they flashed each other grins, telling the other their idea with a single look.

"We can't be late," Aiden told her, while Ethan picked up after him, "Or Deucalion will have our asses."

"Like you aren't already in that boat as it is." Carmen spat playfully, "Why am I included?"

"Because, we have to go to _school_." Aiden rolled his eyes, "Even alphas have to get an education."

Carmen already knew that they had to go to the school in Beacon Hills to find the true alpha by the name of Scott McCall, but that didn't mean that she was prepared for it. While she and the twins were ready to do anything for their little alpha pack, that didn't mean they wanted to go to high school of all places. That was the bad thing about being the youngest in the pack; just the thought of Deucalion, Ennis, or even Kali handing them their little paperbag lunches and sending them off to school was embarrassing enough - not that they would do that. But, if they were going to recruit this Scott McCall, then they would have to make sacrifices. Hell, maybe they would even find the runaway - if he hadn't succumbed to his wounds.

Their footsteps echoed around the abandoned bank. Why they had decided to stay in the same place where they had captured and killed Derek Hale's pack, she didn't know; but it was quite a nice place for having been abandoned for so many years. It wasn't like someone was going to break into some old bank.

They stopped outside one of the two janitor's closets, as if knowing what, or who, was inside and shoving it in her face. Carmen rolled her eyes before fixating them on the doorknob, thinking back to her previous conversation with Kali; "_you couldn't even let me get a.. _taste_ of the blonde girl."_ What was her name again? Erica? Whatever it was, while she had felt nothing, it would have been nice to see what the little beta had in store before Kali had sliced her through. But it was too late for that now, and the decomposing body was starting to smell, and she would be damned if she were the one to throw the body out.

"Don't worry, Carmen," Aiden cooed as they set off again, finally releasing her arms, "We can compete with each other again, just like last time."

Carmen let out a laugh before she followed after the twins, giving the straight one a challenging smirk before they went their separate ways to get ready for their first day. "You're on," she told him, her lips pursing together, "and may the best alpha wi**n."**

* * *

**So, this is my newest Teen Wolf story. I will continue Decode, though. I haven't abandoned it, trust me. Inspiration is hard to come by for me, but I should have an update in sometime this week - believe me. I've worked my ass off to try and finish that story. So, who doesn't want another Teen Wolf story that is totally Lydia based? That's right, folks, gay werewolves are here. If you don't like that idea, then you're probably on the wrong page.**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, 'cause God knows when it'll be updated again. Just kidding. Feel free to review it and tell me how I'm doing! **

**Sincerely, Your friendly neighborhood Spiderman. x**


	3. Distraction

The motorbike roared to life as Ethan revved the engine, attempting to intimidate Carmen, who simply laughed at the attempt and wrapped her arms around the twin tightly. Aiden looked over at them, rolling his eyes despite his face being blocked by his helmet, and started off on his bike, leaving the two in his dust. Ethan growled at this and sped forward, causing Carmen to jerk back due to the momentum. Her hair flew behind her like a wedding veil, her eyes squinting as the wind bit at her face. She loved riding on the motorbikes, but she wasn't one for actually driving them around, she left that for the twins. She liked the wind in her hair and having people drive for her.

They sped down the streets of Beacon Hills, Carmen laughing happily as they zig-zagged through the traffic and occasionally ran through red lights, the twins racing each other at such a ridiculous speed that she was surprised that they weren't being chased or pulled over by the police; it had happened before, and Deucalion had very nearly lost his temper with them - something he never really did. Needless to say, they hadn't been able to go out and ride for a while, not after the punishment they received.

They arrived at the high school and pulled into the parking lot in record time, not that they would have to worry about being late, and she slowly released her grip on Ethan as they pulled up to the bike rack. Aiden had beat them despite how fast Ethan was and Carmen stuck her tongue out at him before hopping off the bike, leaning against the rack and looking out at the place they were forced to go to for now. She damned this McCall kid for still being in high school, otherwise Kali and Ennis would've taken care of him, but the moment passed and she jumped away from the rack, beginning to make her way to the front doors, letting the twins follow after her like they were her own bodyguards.

She threw the doors open, shoving past a group of freshman that nearly rammed into her, hearing one of the twins sigh in exasperation, though they too rammed their shoulders past them just to get a reaction. Carmen grimaced as they walked down a hallway, journeying towards the office to get their schedules. She could smell every emotion and hormone these little bastards were giving off, as well as hear about all the things everyone did over the summer down to how little Johnny in the corner got a hard-on for Suzie already. Was this what their pack smelt and heard from her and the twins all day? If so, she had a large amount of apologies to make - _if_ she ever felt like apologizing.

Once they got their schedules from some beak-nosed woman with spectacles hanging off of it, they ventured down the hallway to their first period. Carmen had English, while Ethan and Aiden had Biology; everything else they had together. _Go figure_, she thought maliciously. Her mind cleared, however, when she caught sight of a redhead leaning against a locker, talking to her friend beside her. Carmen eyed her, a smirk tugging on her lips as she listened in on her conversation. Aiden shoved her from behind, clearly listening as well.

"I don't want a _boyfriend_," the redhead said, placing one hand on the locker whole the other rested perfectly on her hip, looking straight at Carmen and the twins, "I want a _distraction_."

Carmen's eyes lit up mischievously, as did Aiden's, and she strutted past the redhead, making sure to turn her head and purposely run her eyes across her with her in view, but her smirk disappeared when she saw that the redhead was watching _Aiden_, not her; The redhead's friend, however, was watching Carmen with narrowed, questioning eyes.

_Dammit, Aiden,_ she thought furiously, _every __fucking__ time._

But then the redhead's eyes traveled over to the blonde just as she passed, causing Carmen's infamous smirk to reappear. The two watched each other, waiting for the other to jump first, but before Carmen could even so much as open her mouth, Ethan rolled his eyes and grabbed hers and Aiden's arms, pulling them away as if they were children, leaving her to only do so much as wink at the girl.

"Did you forget why we're really here?" Ethan hissed as he pulled them into a hallway, "We're looking for the alpha, not a plaything. You two can play your little game after we find McCall, got it?"

Carmen suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, pulling down her shorts on her overalls so they wouldn't give her a camel toe - She had ladies to seduce, after all - while Aiden fixed his leather jacket, giving his brother a bemused look for ruining their fun. The blonde forced her arm out of Aiden's grasp, her eyes flashing red at him in warning before she blinked the color away, letting out a huff.

"We're going to be late, so go before the bell rings." She then turned to Aiden, smiling sarcastically, "Oh, and by the way, thanks for making me walk past a pretty girl twice, considering my classroom is by those lockers."

She turned around and passed the lockers again, but the girls were gone, much to Carmen's dismay. Reaching a hand out to touch the lockers, she passed and and moved the locks with loud clangs, tilting her head side to side as if the sound was music to her over-sensitive ears before she stopped by the doorway of her classroom. It had been a while since she had been in a proper classroom, as Deucalion and Ennis home-schooled her and the twins whenever they weren't busy looking for places to stay or hunting down other packs, so she had no idea what she was in for.

Adjusting the strap of her backpack, she walked into the classroom. No one looked up at her, no one was surprised to see her in there, they just... didn't care, and Carmen wasn't sure to feel about that; but she did see the girl she had been staring at, causing a small grin to grace her lips. This was going to be a great year for her. Sighing softly, she crossed the room and took a seat at an empty desk beside the giant window, a desk that just so happened to be the desk behind the girl, and she threw her bag at her feet before scanning the classroom for any source of a supernatural creature. She had heard all about that one kid who was a kanima - well, '_heard_' as in the cute blonde girl told them when they forced it out of her - and she silently wondered if he was still here.

Tapping her sharp, black nails against the graffiti-ridden desk, she glanced over at the door, watching as students continued to trickle in, and was immediately overtaken by the smell of another wolf - an alpha - Scott McCall. She bristled as a tall, tan skinned boy with dark hair turned his head two rows over and looked straight at her, and Carmen knew that he could smell her. God, the twins were going to love this guy, _if_ he cooperated with them. Her smirk grew as he narrowed his eyes at her, but he whipped his head back around when his phone began to buzz, which was strange, because hers did as well. She pulled it out of her incredibly small pocket, reading the text that she received from an unknown number.

"'_The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness.' _This is the last line to the book we're going to read." Carmen furrowed her eyebrows together at the English teacher, her first thought being '_why is this woman incredibly attractive?_' and her second thought being '_how in the hell did she get our phone numbers?_' "It is also going to be the last text you receive in this class, phones off, everyone."

Carmen put her phone away, shoving it into her pocket as far as it would go. She wondered what the twins were up to, then the rest of her pack; for a small moment, she felt put off by being pulled away from her pack, but it passed within a second, as she was perfectly capable of being away from them for more than an hour. She was an alpha after all, and a tricky one at that. So, she listened to her attractive English teacher drone on and on about a subject that Carmen couldn't care less about, sneaking the occasional glance at the alpha they were supposed to bring into their pack and, of course, some glances at the girl in front of her. Licking her lips, she sized the redhead-blonde-whatever-her-hair-color-was up, taking notice of how short her dress was and how far it rode up her thigh.

Around ten minutes after they had been given their first assignment, one of the staff entered the room and whispered something into the teacher's ear, which prompted her to call Scott up and out of the room. Carmen put her 'listening' ears on, as she liked to call them, innocently glancing over at the door that he was pulled out of, but she was met with nothing of importance except that Scott's mother needed him right then.

"_Hey, Lydia_."

Carmen's attention snapped to the boy beside the girl and she watched as the girl turned her head to him. _So_, her name was _Lydia_, Carmen bit her lip, tilting her head the slightest bit toward her book so that it wouldn't look like she was eavesdropping.

"_Is that-is that from the accident?_" The guy asked, pointing down at her ankle with the eraser on his pencil.

Lydia pursed her lips as she looked at him before turning back to her assignment. "_No, Prada bit me_."

"_Your dog?_"

"_No, my designer handbag._" Carmen stifled a laugh at the girl's look, "Yes_, my dog."_

_"Has it ever bitten you before?" _Lydia shook her head, letting out a soft 'mmm-mmm' before writing down an answer, "_Okay, well, what if it's like the deer? Like how animals start acting weird right before an earthquake or something?_"

This grabbed Carmen's attention even more and she began to lean more and more forward over her paper to get closer to them without them noticing that she was eavesdropping - not that they could stop her from doing that. She had no intention on ever turning this assignment in anyway, so it wasn't like she was actually doing it. Here in a public school, she didn't have to fear the wrath of Ennis for not paying attention.

"_Meaning what? There's going to be an earthquake?_" Lydia sent the boy another annoyed look, finally keeping her attention on him. Carmen raised her eyes to look between them, beginning to wonder where Scott McCall ran off to.

There was a feeling in her gut that she and the twins were missing out on some serious action right then, something that bothered her immensely. Carmen _loved_ to be apart of the action when it came to taking down other packs, watching the blood ooze from the wounds that she _gave_ them, the helpless looks on their faces when they knew the cuts wouldn't heal fast enough. She loved it, and she was possibly missing out on it right now, all because they had to find this _Scott McCall_. Technically, he had slipped through her fingers, too, which meant that _she_ would be the one bitched at by Ennis that night.

_Shit_.

Carmen was so caught up in her daydreaming that she forgot what she was listening to, glancing at the back of Lydia's head in confusion before her attention snapped to a loud _bang!_ beside her, her eyes widening at the spot of blood on the window from a bird hitting the window. Everyone stared at the window as things became eerily silent, leaving the blonde on edge as to what was going on. They watched, waiting to see what would happen next, when a large group of birds came flying towards the school, cawing like they were warning everyone to get away. Ms. Blake moved towards the window, staring off in confusion when another bird hit the window, the sound causing everyone to jump. _And then again, and again, and again, and again _until they broke through the window.

"Get down, everyone, get down!"

Carmen looked forward and jumped into action, putting her arm around Lydia and bringing her down onto the ground so she could shove her under a desk without getting hurt. She could feel birds pecking at her face and pulling her hair, fighting them off as best as she could while shielding the girl from harm, vaguely aware that the boy Lydia had been talking to was shielding _her_ as well. The noise the birds were making made her feel like she was going to deaf while she pretended that the sounds coming from the students being attacked didn't bother her in some way. If it wasn't her doing, she didn't like it and this was driving her _insane_.

Lydia grabbed Carmen's arm while still underneath her, more out of an '_I'm scared and I need someone to hold on to_' way than a way Carmen would've liked. In fact, she didn't really like the way the girl was holding onto her like that at all, even if she _was_ saving her from being pecked and scratched. It made a weird feeling radiate in her chest, like helping people was better instead of hurting them. No, she didn't like that at all, she wanted this girl to fear her, not thank her for saving her.

The bird attack continued on for what felt like hours until, finally, it ended abruptly. The noise had stopped, the scratching and pecking had stopped, and Carmen shakily looked around to see that the birds had all fallen to the ground, lifeless and dead. They were strewn all over the place, feathers littering the room, blood smeared across the titled floor and on parts of walls. It wasn't right, which was ironic of her to think, and she slowly unraveled herself from around Lydia and stood up, assessing the damage. Lydia and the boy stood up after her, doing the same as she, an expression on their faces like they had been right about something before they rushed over to a girl nearby, leaving Carmen as if she hadn't just saved them, or, at least, one of them.

"I save someone and they leave without thanking me," Carmen muttered, bringing a hand up to her face to wipe off a smear of blood, turning away from everyone so they wouldn't see her face heal, "Maybe that's why I don't do things like that."

It wasn't long until the police, ambulance, and concerned parents arrived, streaming into the room to help everyone who was injured and possibly get answers as to why the birds had decided to fly straight into the window like some kind of suicide pact, leaving Carmen to dwell on things herself. Something wasn't right about this - well, obviously, but it felt like there was foul play in this, like someone directed those birds to go crazy and do what they did. She had enough to worry about already, she didn't need some psychotic animal controller screwing up the their plan to bring Scott McCall into their Alpha Pack, nor did she need to worry about his friends getting hurt. Did they always deal with these kinds of things?

Carmen took one last look around the classroom before looking underneath her nails for any dirt or blood, preparing a plan in her head for later. She needed to know how Ennis, Kali, and Deucalion were doing on the case of the missing kid, Isaac, and what they were planning on doing to him and that other girl, but first, she needed to find Aiden and Ethan and tell them what she had just went through.

* * *

**Lord, it's been so long since I've written for this story... The first half of this was written back in May, the rest was written today, so I apologize if the writing style is different or anything. I tried to edit it as best I could without editing EVERYTHING haha. I feel bad because everyone was waiting for this story when my main priority was my other Teen Wolf fanfic, which is why I never updated it... I'm really, really sorry for that. I have to give everyone who read this and waited for the next chapter a round of applause because I HATE when stories only have one chapter and haven't been updated in forever when it's actually really good. I'm sorry for the wait everyone, I swear the next chapter won't be uploaded a few months from now.**


End file.
